1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a computer implemented method and apparatus for managing communication. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program product for automated message conversion based on availability of bandwidth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most, if not all users of communications devices, such as, cell phones and voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP) phones have experienced some form of disintegration of audio quality resulting in conversations where the other participant's voice is broken up and unintelligible. With respect to cell phones, many factors may contribute to this disintegration of audio quality. Cell phones operate by transmitting information via radio waves that travel through air from a cell phone tower to a cell phone. These radio waves, however, are easily attenuated, resulting in varying degrees of available bandwidth. An amount of bandwidth may be correlated to a signal strength of a cell phone. The signal strength indicates the degree of attenuation, and hence, the amount of bandwidth that is capable of transmitting data. For example, distance from a cell phone tower; composition of nearby terrain, such as the existence of large buildings, hills, or excessive foliage; destructive interference from other signals, especially in urban areas; or the presence inside a structure, such as a tunnel, elevator, or building, all may affect a cell phone's ability to receive a strong signal from a cell phone tower.
Users of voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP) phones may also experience similar difficulties understanding one another. Voice over Internet Protocol conversations utilize the Internet at the communications link. The disintegration of audio quality, with respect to voice over Internet Protocol communications sessions, is attributed to an insufficient amount of bandwidth for transmitting and receiving data. The lack of sufficient bandwidth may be a sporadic occurrence, and may be caused by an increasing amount of Internet traffic at certain times of the day.
Currently, participants of a conversation experiencing disintegrated audio quality as a result of insufficient bandwidth may attempt to continue the conversation despite the interruptions and difficulties discerning the spoken words. However, the participants may become increasingly frustrated at one another after receiving repeated requests to repeat portions of conversation. In addition, participants of the conversation may misunderstand important topics of conversation which may have significant consequences.
Alternatively, participants of such an interrupted conversation may elect to reconvene at a later time to resume the conversation. However, one or both of the parties may be busy or unavailable, or may forget the topic of conversation. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that overcomes these problems.